Dark Parables
Dark Parables is a casual game series originally developed by Blue Tea Games, and by Eipix Entertainment from the eighth installment onwards. The games are distributed by Big Fish Games. It's notable for using 'FROG' scenes (Fragmented Hidden Object Game). Every game in the series is based around a different fairy tale, with some overlap between games, there is also some divergence from the series' continuity in storylines (especially after Eipix Entertainment took up the franchise). *For more information, you can visit our neighbour "Dark Parables Wiki", a community for Dark Parables' lovers. Games List 1. Curse of Briar Rose - Help a detective explore a rampant briar growth in Scotland, and discover the true tale of the real Sleeping Beauty! 2. The Exiled Prince - Many centuries ago, a princess kissed a frog and transformed him into a handsome prince. Unlike the fable, they never ended happily ever after. It is rumored that the Frog Prince is still alive and now roams the deserted path in the Black Forest, capturing unsuspecting visitors. When the chancellor's daughter goes missing, you are sent to investigate her disappearance. 3. Rise of the Snow Queen - Journey into the mythical Snowfall Kingdom and investigate the disappearance of children! From the ashes of the snow, the legendary Snow Queen rises and terrorizes nearby villages with her supernatural powers. Rescue the missing children and stop the fabled Snow Queen before her sorrow brings upon the destruction of the world. 4. The Red Riding Hood Sisters - Centuries ago, the first Red Riding Hood defeated the wolf and established the Order of Red Riding Hood Sisters. Recently, the nefarious Wolf Queen entrapped the sisters and planned to unleash legions of ravaging wolves onto our world. Assist the Red Riding Hood Sisters defeat the Wolf Queen. 5. The Final Cinderella - For decades, a mysterious witch, known as the evil Godmother, has been hunting maidens in search of the legendary "Cinderella." Play as the fabled detective, rescue the Final Cinderella from the evil Godmother's clutches, and stop her evil plans to conquer the world! 6. Jack and the Sky Kingdom - The legendary Sky Kingdom suddenly appears and a destructive barrage is unleashed upon an unsuspecting town. Play as the Fairytale Detective and embark on an investigation to rescue the townspeople. In this quest, you will meet Jack - an infamous treasure hunter who shares a secret past with the Kingdom - and discover the tragic history behind the chaos. 7. Ballad of Rapunzel - You’ve been called to the kingdom of Floralia to track down the source of a mysterious pollen spreading throughout the world. Rumor has it that Princess Rapunzel is somehow involved – the haunting melody she sings appears to summon the pollen… But how did the once-loved princess come to control such a deadly force? And who is the mysterious, shadowy figure always by her side? The secrets you uncover may be darker than you imagined. 8. The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide - Follow the clues as they take you to an underwater kingdom. You've been called to investigate a strange purple tide. And that's when the mermaid shows up... 9. Queen of Sands - Townspeople are disappearing in the provincial city of Montafleur as its streets are overrun by nightmarish creatures that vanish into a purple mist. The Red Riding Hood Sisters were called in to investigate, but they've got their hands full chasing a ferocious beast last seen along the outskirts of town. Explore the lush French countryside as you team up with Ruth and Brianne to uncover the dark secrets behind Montafleur's world-famous perfumes. Unmask the true villain, before their nightmares spread to the entire world! 10. Goldilocks and the Fallen Star - The Kingdom of Barsia has been invaded by mechanical beasts that are attacking its citizens. You’ve been called in to investigate these attacks and discover the origins of a mysterious artifact. Can this artifact save the kingdom… or will lead them down an even darker path? Only you can help Queen Valla discover the answers. 11. The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree - Strange cracks are covering Dire Island, home of the Swan Kingdom, but then an unknown thief steals the magical seed that holds the key to keeping all of nature in balance! Can you catch the culprit and save the kingdom before it crumbles? 12. The Thief and the Tinderbox - It's the eve of Gerda and Gwyn's wedding, but a rogue arsonist is setting the Mountain Kingdom's forests on fire! Your investigation will take you deep within the forest where a dangerous artifact will be unearthed, one that could spell doom for the whole world! An old friend will surface and his deepest desires will determine the fate of the Mountain Kingdom. Be careful what you wish for! 13. Requiem for the Forgotten Shadow - The people of Anaben are falling ill from a strange illness – one that makes them become shadows of their former selves! Your investigation takes a mystical turn as you uncover evidence proving a darker magic at work. Can you restore the people before it’s too late, or will you succumb to shadows as well? 14. Return of the Salt Princess - The Old Town located beneath the ruins of Grak Kingdom has been rapidly turning into salt in the past few days. This salt-transmutation appears to be caused by a mysterious species of white dragonflies. The Princess of Grak Kingdom went missing a hundred years ago. The Grak Palace also inexplicably collapsed at around the same time. However, a girl who might be the Princess has been sighted in the Old Town recently. You (Detective) are requested to find the Princess and solve all the mysteries behind the salt-transmutation. As you approach the ruins, you are attacked by an abnormally strong man with hostile intent. With the help of two sisters imbued with special powers, you are narrowly saved from peril. As you delve deeper in the case, you find hints that this mystery might be linked to a case that you investigated long ago... 15. The Match Girl's Lost Paradise - Make a wish... if you dare. A series of unexplainable fires has swept through the Danish town of Stars Hollow, leaving behind no bodies and no signs of fire. The only common clue behind the incidents is the appearance of a match girl at each crime scene. You set out to track down the girl, but what you discover is a dark mystery that defies imagination. Can you put an end to the deadly fires and uncover the heartbreaking history of the little match girl? 16. Portrait of the Stained Princess - When a young apprentice goes missing in search of a cursed painting, you rush to investigate. You arrive to find much more than old superstitions at play as art and reality collide, threatening to spread destruction over the realm! Can you find out the truth behind the painting of the “Princess with a Duckling” and save your world in time? Category:Game Series Category:Blue Tea Games Category:Eipix Entertainment